


无题（病娇R18）

by ONLYX



Category: BaekLay 边兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONLYX/pseuds/ONLYX
Summary: *此篇为很久以前的一个群宣作品，具体参与的写手请参考Lof*病娇R18





	无题（病娇R18）

昏暗的房间里被搅动出浑浊不堪的空气，粉尘一样黏在皮肤上。  
疼痛、恐惧。席卷了张艺兴。这是他被同学囚禁在这里的第七天。  
很难想象是那个可爱的男孩子，那个笑容阳光话语甜蜜的男孩子，为他拷上冷冰冰的铁链，让他在这一间狭小的房间内缓慢吞噬自己能想到的所有抗拒思想。  
“今天还好吗艺兴哥。”边伯贤推开门，衣服架子似的人穿着一件干净的白衬衫，干干净净地冲他微笑。  
他走向床上的人，看着坐在床角的他：“今天艺兴哥是不是很乖啊？嗯？”  
床上的人发丝凌乱，眼角还有挣扎流下的泪珠，被胶带封住的嘴里发出不明的呜咽。  
“啊，忘了，昨天艺兴哥不乖，所以被惩罚了呢。”说着抬起手来，撕下封在张艺兴嘴上的胶带，唇上留下的红痕令人止不住心疼，“现在好了，告诉我今天乖不乖呢？”  
张艺兴低着头，埋在腿间，咬紧了下唇。下一刻下巴却被强有力地掐住，不容抗拒的力道逼迫他与边伯贤对视，  
“哥不回答我吗？嗯？”原本干净的笑容突然在嘴角变了弧度，本来满眼的柔和下一秒却变得狠厉，似乎倾出了狂风骤雨。  
窒息。  
“今天，有人来找过哥。”边伯贤突然开口，“是那个，个子高高的学弟。”他停了停，笑意诡谲，“你说，我要不要告诉他，昨天哥在我身下的样子呢？”说完若有所思，像是在求证一样，“啊对了，哥知道我语文不好的。哥是那么好看，令人无法描述啊。不然，我们录下来，怎样？”  
“伯贤......你别这样......”张艺兴绝望地看着笑容可爱的小天使打开了录音笔塞到他的嘴里，让他夹在两片薄薄的嘴唇中。“呀，哥，要好好咬住，不可以掉哦～不然，我会生气的。”  
边伯贤上前几步，手指流连过含住录音笔的唇，顺着修长的脖颈往下，划过不甚明显的喉结，最终来到了校服的纽扣处，“艺兴哥......把它解开。好不好？”  
张艺兴感觉到笔身被濡湿，还有边伯贤温度偏冷的手隔着一层柔软布料抚摸着锁骨和胸口，禁不住地肩膀颤抖。  
慌张间让录音笔掉到柔软的床铺上，滚了一圈触及到边伯贤撑在床上的手。  
“我改主意了。”边伯贤突然直起身子，手指拢在张艺兴后颈，“礼物总是要先从上面开始拆的嘛。”  
脖颈间的绸带随着他手指灵活的翻飞而落下，挂在张艺兴身上。  
而他却终于能发声。颤抖的。沙哑的。绝望的。  
“边伯贤。你放我走。”  
边伯贤笑了，那样的可爱无邪，说出的话却让张艺兴浑身发凉。“哥啊，好不容易才得到你你觉得我会轻易放你走吗？”  
张艺兴的沉默和忍耐最容易激怒人。  
从前就是这样的，无论他多么认真的告诉张艺兴，他有多喜欢他，多想跟他在一起，张艺兴也只是笑着不做声，轻轻地揉揉他的脑袋，告诉他不要开玩笑了。  
我对你的心意，对你的好，在你眼里，原来都只是玩笑。  
张艺兴的眼神躲闪着，边伯贤没法和他对上目光，暴躁地推搡他的肩膀把他压倒在床上。  
“你还在想什么？我会放走你？”他像怒火中烧却又舍不得放下那一丝玩味的狼，伸出舌头磨砺张艺兴颈侧跳动的血管。  
狼有野性。  
而野性会弑神。  
“你知道吗我很想这么对你......”他隔着衬衫用力咬了一口张艺兴的锁骨，然后又怜爱地舔舐，“很想......很久以前！就想过！”  
像是悬崖底部攀着唯一一根绳子的人。这是崇高的爱慕渴望。这是卑劣的厮杀争夺。  
对张艺兴来说边伯贤无疑像毒蛇。他的目光，既似膜拜又似践踏。  
“哥，我现在怎么可能放你走。”  
张艺兴如遭雷劈。  
在他还在反应的空隙，边伯贤已经解开了捆在床边的锁链，转而系在床头。褪去身上的衣服，缓慢的俯下身。张艺兴只觉得仿佛恶魔的脸距离自己越来越近，最后恶魔好听却可怖的声音在耳边响起，  
“惩罚，开始了。”  
张艺兴不敢去看边伯贤赤裸的身体，不敢去面对他赤裸的欲望，或者是更不想面对能够挑起他欲望的内心赤裸的自己。  
于是他只能紧闭着眼，好像每一秒都会有最后的判决。  
边伯贤亲吻他时感受到他的簌簌发抖，还有他奋力想要对自己造成伤害的噬咬。  
“这可不行......”他从张艺兴唇舌间退出，形状薄情的唇上荡起晃晃悠悠的银丝，掺杂一丝血迹。边伯贤的舌尖被咬破了，被张艺兴不甘服输的小虎牙咬破的，“哥哥要是这样的话一会儿该怎么玩呀。我上次就和哥哥说过了不准咬。”  
“这样吧。”边伯贤扬起手，录音笔的计时灯光在闪烁，他把接口和自己手机连上，“哥哥，要是你再咬疼我，我马上就把音频发出去。”  
“无耻。”张艺兴没有心思去恫吓他什么，只是来回计算着他言出必行的可能性。最后他气馁地垂下头，像是默许了边伯贤再次凑上来舔咬的动作，只是咬紧了嘴唇，不肯发出一丝声响。  
“这样......也不行呢。哥哥的声音明明最好听了。是不喜欢吗？还是想玩点更刺激的？”边伯贤微微退开一点，一只手游移到张艺兴胸口玩弄着小巧的乳尖，“那这样，从嘴唇开始，一点点往下亲吧？把蛋糕的奶油，一点一点，舔到化成水也不会停下的。”  
可能是被边伯贤亲怕了，张艺兴真的紧闭着嘴唇任由边伯贤动作。他感受到边伯贤修长的手指划过锁骨，划过纽扣，再一颗一颗地解开，紧接着凑上去虔诚地吻住白皙的胸膛：“艺兴哥......真好看。白白的、软软的...又想欺负你、又不想弄疼你......你就是个妖精。”说到这，他又想起了张艺兴平时对他人也该死的亲昵的情态，妒火中烧地留下一个深深的牙印：“不勾引别人就难受的妖精。”  
“我没有！”张艺兴一听浑身一跳，“边伯贤你别拿你的有色眼镜看我，我——啊！疼......”话说的气宇轩昂，末尾的惊呼却添了几分媚意。边伯贤叼住胸前一点，在唇齿间缓缓摩挲：“艺兴哥......又不乖咯。到底怎样，你才会听我的话，才会只对我笑呢？嗯？”  
拇指沿着色泽可爱的乳晕把黏腻的唾液抹开，边伯贤的手一下子滑落到张艺兴被迫张开的双腿之间。“那就直接开始吧？会让哥哥喜欢，也可以让我开心的事情。”  
手指微拢顺着柱体上下滑动，边伯贤很快感受到本就兴奋的小家伙在自己手上留下湿滑的液体。  
“哥哥会自慰吗？如果很少这么做的话，那哥哥以后都要离不开我了。”  
边伯贤眼角瞟向桌子另一端的手机，顺利地压着张艺兴后仰躺下。  
他后退几步压低身体，肩膀强硬地压住张艺兴双腿，埋首啃咬着腿根白嫩柔软的皮肤，用力吸吮出红色的印记。  
张艺兴陷在被子里，一手拉过枕头一角压在脸上，却遮不住紧咬的、代表羞耻的嘴唇。  
直到边伯贤把他的性器顶端温柔地含入口中，他才忍不住泄出一声悲泣般的呻吟。  
身体最敏感的部位被柔软的口腔包裹着，灵活的小舌不时地触碰柱身不明显的筋络，龟头偶尔可以到达咽喉的深度，张艺兴强忍着被亲爱的弟弟侵犯的羞耻掀开被角，从这个角度可以清晰的看到自己的东西一下一下吞吐在边伯贤的嘴里，快感与羞耻感一起缠上了他的思绪，身体以肉眼可见得速度迅速变粉，他再也压抑不住喉咙的呻吟，叹息出声。  
原本干净清爽的汽水音染上了情欲的色彩，依旧动听。  
“伯贤...别这样......哈、停下来......”  
边伯贤恍若未闻，依旧舔舐着张艺兴的柱身，能够感觉到这家伙越来越烫越来越硬。  
他抬起头来，唇间逸出一声轻笑，  
“哥，只顾自己舒服可不好哦。”  
“我都这么卖力了，哥不准备照顾一下弟弟吗？”  
“边伯贤你不要想——唔...嗯松开......”张艺兴受惊般往回一缩，双腿却没有力气似的被边伯贤扣住脚踝，发了狠劲儿拖到身下。  
边伯贤注视着他，似笑非笑：“哥哥觉得自己有讨价还价的资本吗？嗯？”  
录音笔还在闪着红光。  
“哥哥应该知道自己不可能不发出声音的吧。”边伯贤挑起张艺兴额前微湿的发丝，嘴唇磨蹭着他的额头，“但是如果哥哥可以满足我，做完这次我就会放你走也说不定。”  
“不然，我最——爱的哥哥......你的声音，被我占有的声音还有你叫床的声音，你可爱的小学弟就会第一个知道。只要经过一点点处理，没人知道你是被强迫的还是自愿的。”他笑着从张艺兴身上移开，侧躺下来，“你的小学弟会怎么做？他不会来救你的。会听着这段音频，然后撸到射出来。”  
张艺兴本就白皙的面孔更加白了，衬得脸颊上情欲的红也更加诱人，像是白天鹅虹膜的颜色一样。  
“考虑一下吧哥哥？”  
边伯贤满意地看着张艺兴颤抖着支撑起身体跪爬到另一端侧躺下来，膝盖弯曲，关节是粉色的，并拢得极紧，在不断颤抖。他看到张艺兴颇为绝望地抬起头，又无力垂落，像是终于无可奈何露出颈侧臣服的小兽。  
张艺兴不敢看面前边伯贤直白表明欲望的阴茎，颤巍巍伸出手。  
“我该...怎么做？”  
“哥知道的吧，让伯贤舒服的方法，”边伯贤扬起一脸干净的微笑，下一秒变成了可怜巴巴的乞求，却在同时加重了手上的力度。  
边伯贤脸上的神情却突然一转。  
“哥，伯贤儿好难受......哥，帮帮伯贤儿，好不好？”  
乞怜的语气半真半假，眼角却实打实的泛了红。张艺兴仿佛受了蛊惑，慢慢的启唇，伸出了点点粉色的舌尖，轻轻触碰了边伯贤的阴茎顶端，舌尖奇异的触感令他浑身一抖。他低眼怯怯的望向边伯贤，发现对方眼中含泪但仍带着不容反抗的逼迫，认命地闭上了双眼，伸出嫩舌，将那硕大包于口中，缓慢吃力地吞吐着。  
张艺兴皱眉小心控制着自己，不让牙齿触碰到口中滚烫的物事，难免有些磕磕碰碰都让他有些惊惧地垂眸望着边伯贤，见对方并没有什么不满才敢继续动作。  
边伯贤突然往前挺动了一下腰，龟头戳刺到咽喉深处引起咽反射。张艺兴慌乱地吐出口中似乎突突跳动的阴茎干呕起来，边伯贤却满意的眯起眼睛，毛绒绒的头顶靠近了张艺兴的大腿。  
“哥哥，它那么大，你怎么可能一口含进去呢？哥哥要学会一点一点舔......啊对了，就像上次在我面前吃冷饮那样，从快要化掉的最下面一直舔到最上面。”  
边伯贤伸出手逗弄一下张艺兴腿根软肉，就张口含住柱身用舌尖从下到上地舔弄，含住顶端的时候用手在柱身轻轻撸动，舌尖像蛇吐信一般不断刺激着马眼，到张艺兴的呻吟带上难耐哭腔时却又迅速停下，再不给任何爱抚，甚至避开张艺兴下意识蹭过来的渴求。  
“哥哥，要好好学着的啊。”  
“...边伯贤......”张艺兴委屈地开口，却再也得不到那人任何一点怜悯，只好再次张口艰难含入他的阴茎。软软的舌头因为口腔空间被占据而无法动弹，只能可怜兮兮地贴上去，舌尖绕着顶端小小动作。两瓣阖红的唇退离时发出淫靡的恋恋不舍的声音，带出一点液体来荡到下巴上。  
他感受到下体再次被温柔地抚慰，明白自己一旦停下动作就不能达到高潮，无奈下学着边伯贤先前的动作，脸又凑近了些，舌尖顺着柱身根部往上滑，漂亮的手指紧随其后一寸寸抚摸。他这样笨拙又让人脸红的舔舐在不经意间带有唇舌咂响的声音，纯情又浪荡得可怕。  
“唔......”口中还含着硕大的顶端，张艺兴蜷缩着脚趾艰难地发声，小腹紧绷，腿根有轻微抽搐。他朝着边伯贤伸出一只手，粉红色的指尖颤抖着触碰到他的皮肤，带起狂潮一般的欣喜渴望。  
边伯贤不在意他嘤嘤呜呜似是求饶的呻吟，一手掐着他柔软的臀肉做了几次深喉，恰到好处地利用了咽反射在口交时带给对方的快感，让张艺兴爽得腰部一弹，滑腻的臀肉一下就在边伯贤手里变了形，留下红色的指印。  
“唔嗯——”在高潮的同时张艺兴猛地推开边伯贤，白浊的液体在床单上和边伯贤的唇角留下了鲜明的印记。  
“这样很简单。哥也很开心的。不是吗？”边伯贤无所谓地伸出指尖抹去唇角的精液，“但是，哥哥，接下来我们还可以做更加快乐的事情。”  
“你想问我是什么。”边伯贤起身，用手背擦去张艺兴额头的汗。  
“让我进入你。彻底占有你。”  
张艺兴曾经说过，边伯贤的手是这天底下最好看的一双手。  
修长白皙，跳舞的时候指尖化蝶，在灯光下翩翩起舞。握住水杯的时候，抓住他手的时候，犯了错事小心翼翼的绞手指的时候，都曾让他移不开眼睛。  
这双他曾赞叹过无数次的尤物，此时此刻正灵活的在他身体最隐秘的地方触碰着。那修长的手指轻车熟路的在他那里碾转，寻找上次开拓出的痕迹，按压着敏感的内壁。  
异物感并不好受，张艺兴皱紧了眉头，面色不忍。  
“哥不舒服吗，眉头皱的这么重。”俯在他身上的人语气怜悯，另一只手按上了纠结成小山的额间，细细的用手指舒展着，温柔的不可思议。在后面作乱的那只手却一下子突入了两根手指，带着微凉的润滑剂，可还是有被撕裂的钝痛。张艺兴吃痛，呻吟却被边伯贤全数吞进了口中。  
灵活的小舌趁着齿间的空隙迅速的钻入，缠住他的舌头不急不慢的纠缠。或许是这温柔的吻分了神，张艺兴不自觉呻吟出声。  
一吻结束，张艺兴已是面色潮红，眼前有些发懵，大口大口的呼吸着新鲜空气。他仿佛听到了边伯贤的一声轻笑。待到他想起来自己刚才甜腻的声音，整个人一下子愣住了。  
“哥很舒服吧，”边伯贤启唇，“那就就像刚才一样好好叫出声来啊！”  
下身的手指突然增加了抽插的速度，张艺兴再也压抑不住自已那甜腻的呻吟。  
“哈......伯贤...别......不要......”  
“哥要坦诚一些哦，这里都硬起来了呢，真的不要吗？”  
说着手指从脸颊侧迅速抚上了张艺兴胸前粉嫩的凸起，或捏或揉。刚刚接过吻的嘴唇一寸一寸地吻过锁骨，啮咬着，复又小心翼翼的舔舐，重复几次，在张艺兴锁骨间留下了暧昧的痕迹。  
“盖了印章，哥就是我的人了。”  
边伯贤的亲吻来得如同海面的雨，层层叠叠荡起无尽情欲的涟漪。张艺兴无法避开他的狂热，咬着唇接受他唇舌湿漉的爱意。  
“上次看哥哥那么疼，我也很心疼的。”边伯贤忽然停止动作，手指也从温暖却紧缩的后穴内撤离，“我也想温柔一点的，可是万一把握不好把哥哥弄疼了怎么办呢。”  
张艺兴没防备，一下子被边伯贤抓住了肩膀按在床上，膝盖张开的跪姿使他半边肩膀贴着床单，被蹂躏到发红的圆润臀瓣却顺腰腿曲线翘起。他意识到自己羞耻的姿势，嘴里含糊不清地抗拒着，却引得边伯贤在翘臀上不轻不重打了一掌。“哥哥，你自己应该有分寸的吧？自己扩张，就不会弄痛自己了吧。”  
边伯贤一手压制在张艺兴肩膀处，一手抓住他右手腕往后带，整个人轮廓贴合于张艺兴的脊背，赤裸相触带来的温暖是所有事物都遥不可及的。  
他还要更加贪心一点。  
哥哥如果害羞的话，整个人都会滚滚烫的吧。  
他偏头一口含住张艺兴的耳垂，唇齿间肆意碾磨。  
“哥哥，我大概恨不得要把你揉碎了吃光才好。”  
张艺兴沉浸在欲望的海洋里，背后传来的体温像是要灼伤他一般，带着惊人的热意；耳边也是，边伯贤刻意伏在他耳边说话，吐出的热气喷洒在耳廓上，痒痒的。张艺兴只想着去摸自己的耳朵，却被边伯贤强迫地扯过细白的手腕向后探去。  
“哥哥啊，你乖一点哦，乖一点就不疼了，哥哥会很舒服的......”低沉地在耳边说着暧昧的话语，那沙哑的声音有魔力，驱使着张艺兴昏昏沉沉地顺着他的引领摸到自己的后穴。那里被边伯贤开拓过，松松软软，手搭上去滑腻的一片。张艺兴被吓着了，手指蜷缩了起来，不小心划过充血的穴口，又疼又痒，刺激得后穴剧烈蠕动，挺翘的前端也不住吐出一股粘液，湿哒哒地射在了小腹上，往下滴着，在床单上浸出一块深色。  
边伯贤见他适应了就松了手，转而附身专心蹂躏被忽略很久的胸前，手指刚一碰上张艺兴就忍不住探进一根手指，胸前粗糙的指腹摩擦带来加倍的快感，身后被进入过的后穴愈发难耐。指尖像是有滚烫的电流穿梭过去，一阵阵催促勾引直叫人失去理智。不等边伯贤哄他张艺兴就自动地抽动手指进进出出，全身泛起一阵红潮，打着哆嗦，张艺兴嘤咛着将另一边脸颊贴向床单，由此露出方才被压着的一侧，只见发丝凌乱，湿漉漉地贴在额头鬓角，两颊绯红，呼吸凌乱，边伯贤看着他无意间流露出的风情，双眼几乎立刻升起一股强制欲的火焰。  
“哥哥见过自己现在的样子吗？让我特别想......干死你，操哭你，把你干到肚子里都是我的精液，稍微动一动就会从合不拢的腿中间流出来，流到大腿上，然后怀上我的孩子。”  
“我很贪心，也很着急的，哥。”边伯贤说望着张艺兴的眼神中膨发出强烈的占有欲，“所以，”说着用力压住张艺兴的手，又突入一根手指。被自己的手指开拓的羞耻感迅速蔓延至全身，本来敏感的身体更加敏感，他能够明显的感觉到自己的手指渐渐地使不上力气，喘息也越来越急切，终于压制不住对情欲的渴望，在边伯贤眼里那漂亮的唇瓣开开合合，透露出了他最想听到的话语：  
“伯贤......帮帮哥...进来吧。”  
砰——像是有礼花在脑子里炸开。  
那一瞬间边伯贤真想就这么不管不顾地插进去。  
身下的张艺兴被他的双手按在床上，偏过头用他泛红的眼角可怜兮兮地看着他；双唇开着，能看见里面的小舌，在向他发出邀请；下身被他大大的打开，两个人的手指一起抠弄着，手指都是同样的修长好看，从那小洞里流出来的液体占湿了两个人的手指。边伯贤缓缓抽出自己的，眼睛一直舍不得离开身下媚人风情的哥哥，他的眼神炽热又浓烈，把张艺兴的脸生生烧上了几个度。刚刚羞耻地说出主动邀请的话又被这样的注视着，张艺兴只觉得身上的触感越来越敏锐，包括胸前与床单剧烈摩擦到有些发痛的乳珠，被边伯贤的手紧紧束缚的肩头，身下挺立的得不到抚慰的性器，还有吃了两根手指还没吃饱的后穴，所有的快感与羞耻倏然叠加了起来。身后注视的目光依旧火辣，整个人都暴露无遗，这下，得任他摆布了。  
“哥哥，自己坐过来？”边伯贤松开手拉起张艺兴，鼻尖蹭过他的脸颊，“试一下吧。我很想看。”  
张艺兴任由他牵引着背对他跨坐到他腿根，双手撑在他腿上保持平衡。边伯贤扶在他腰间的手渐渐滑下，感觉到张艺兴绷紧了肌肉。  
“哥要坐稳哦。”  
互相绞合的柔软穴肉突然被强硬地破开，迎合收缩间还能感觉到滚烫事物一寸寸推进，顶得张艺兴几乎喘不上气，头晕目眩不敢动弹。  
“伯贤......边伯贤......”他的嗓子哑了，低声祈求结束这苦痛又满是欢愉的折磨，“唔——”  
被猛然全部占有，压抑太久的射精冲动一下子涌上来然后如火山喷发，把他最后一丝清醒埋没，身体和神智都一片狼藉。  
他紧紧闭着眼，听到边伯贤在耳边小声嘲弄：“哥哥那么快就射了？那等会儿该怎么办呢？”他贴上来的身体明显在忍耐压抑，被温暖所包围的阴茎突突跳动。  
边伯贤掐着张艺兴的下巴迫使他转过头来接吻，舌尖从唇角滑入口腔内。  
“接下来哥哥就要乖乖地等着我，要是先射了就一定让哥哥再一次哭着被我操射。”  
从上次和他做爱之后张艺兴就知道边伯贤在这方面格外偏执，几乎不容任何拒绝，眼神里散发出来像是捕猎的兽的光芒让他惧怕。  
他的目光流连在裸露的皮肤上宛如芒刺在背，张艺兴却无法开口说出任何一句推拒的话语。  
边伯贤手中掌控一根名为情欲的长鞭，要把乖戾的野猫也驯服得服服贴贴成为他的玩物。  
他被边伯贤搂着腰拉起一些，臀肉摩擦过他的小腹，然后又被狠狠扯下去将边伯贤的阴茎全数吞入并且不知餍足地渴望下一次被粗暴地对待。  
张艺兴口中只有嘤嘤呜呜的呻吟声，从喉口堆满了在唇齿间溢出。双手无处安放，就捉住腰间边伯贤的手腕，指尖随着身体被上下颠弄而轻轻滑动，撩得人心痒。边伯贤的侵占一次比一次用力，张艺兴感到腿根发麻，不由自主合拢了腿，大腿根部一阵阵痉挛，肌肉火热的温度蔓延遍布全身，让他彻底沦陷在欲海之中。  
“你轻点啊...好疼......”他晓得边伯贤绝不是会听话的人，艰难地扭转身体，红艳的嘴唇间露出一截粉嫩的舌尖在空气里邀君采撷。边伯贤确实吃他这一套，一口含住他主动上前的舌尖挑逗吮吸，身下放缓了些动作。  
“哥哥是不是很爽...嗯？比上次舒服？”边伯贤的声音也夹杂粗喘，无端平添性感。他沿着张艺兴凹陷的脊柱线一路舔咬，留下深深浅浅的印记，唇瓣亲吻着他蹁跹的蝴蝶骨，下一秒又发了狠似的重重咬一口留下牙印。  
边伯贤的手指揉捏着张艺兴的唇，撬开他的牙关夹住他的舌，手指被唾液浸湿，被柔软的舌缠绕。  
他笑着说：“哥哥，像前面给我口交那样，好好舔湿哦。”  
把手指......舔湿。一句听着就能浑身发热的下流话。  
指腹摩擦过每一颗牙齿，到了口水最富集的地方就像他刚才在后洞里那样搅动；被惊扰的液体顺着嘴角滑下，张艺兴胡乱扭头想把在口中作怪的手指摆脱掉，却抵不住身后越来越猛烈的攻势袭击。边伯贤笑得一脸纯良像是第一次见一般故作惊讶:“啊，哥哥，已经这么舒服了吗？舒服到不用伯贤帮忙，就知道自己迎合了？”  
他话说的不假，被好好开拓过的后穴在边伯贤的攻击下下意识地开始绞紧收缩，再被边伯贤更加过分地捣开直戳到最深处。张艺兴触电一般不住颤抖，最私密的那一点被龟头狠狠研磨过毫不留情，带来翻天覆地的快感。张艺兴含着边伯贤的手指爽得不管不顾地尖叫，身体的感觉太真实太具体，让张艺兴轻易沦落在边伯贤的毒爪下，任凭摆布。边伯贤也没想放过他，放弃了对手指的执念直接将猛烈攻击的巨物连根抽出，一只手转到前方握住张艺兴的快速撸动却又堵住了前方。“啊......边伯贤......边伯贤！你......快进来......”被填满的后穴突然变得空虚，先前容纳过的感觉对比更加难耐，张艺兴身体微微抽搐着，双手紧紧抓住身下的床单，“边伯贤......你快、快点啊......”  
边伯贤看他的眼角有了眼泪，明显是被欺负狠了，一种难以言说的快感充斥了脑海，边伯贤加快了套弄的速度，“哥哥，想要吗？想要该喊我什么？哥哥知道的......只要哥哥一喊，伯贤立刻就给你......”  
“嗯...我应该，喊你什么......”张艺兴伏下身，胯部前后磨蹭着以求抒解，目光似是求助，“啊真的...不行了......”  
“哥哥，你和谁会做这种事呢。”边伯贤嘴角勾起显得十分轻佻，从背后拥住张艺兴，沾满晶莹唾液的手指轻挠他的下巴。张艺兴顺从地发出幼猫一般的呻吟，颤巍巍伸出舌尖去勾弄边伯贤的手腕：“伯贤......”  
“哥哥好乖哦......那，我是哥哥的什么人呢。我一直想做哥哥的什么人呢。”边伯贤轻巧地挺腰将阴茎往张艺兴穴内送入小半，又不顾穴肉难耐迫切的挽留迅速抽离开去。  
张艺兴被他这般戏弄，近乎崩溃，眼泪也快要决堤。心里再没有什么廉耻矜持，之前想也没想过的词破口而出。  
“老公......啊、操我......”  
空气仿佛一瞬间静止了，但也只是几秒的时间，比之前更大力的撞击从身下传来，交合处甚至被打出了小泡沫，张艺兴只觉得自己仿佛要被撞出去了，不知是呻吟声还是被欺负的狠了的呜咽声全都哽在咽喉，发出的只是支离破碎的，从喉头挤出的点点压低的尖叫。  
边伯贤的声音带着嬉笑的调皮，从身后传来。  
“这下子，就算哥说不行我也不会停下来的哦。”  
“啊......你...变态......”  
“被当成变态也好，我是不会放开你的。”  
身后的巨大不曾减慢速度地撞击着，每一次都滑过那敏感的部分，让他爽到浑身颤抖。渐渐地张艺兴感到力气不足，动作小了许多。边伯贤似乎感受到了他的变化，转过张艺兴的身体，一下子将他扑倒在床上。  
突然的撞击让身后的巨物更进一分，张艺兴被这下子撞击带来的疼痛与刺激惊叫失声。乱糟糟的床单在背上磨蹭，有些痒，又疼又麻。他不自觉地伸手攀上了边伯贤的脖子，双手交缠。突然拉近的距离让仿佛张艺兴好听的吟哦声就在耳畔，边伯贤觉得自己的东西又胀大了几分。他俯在张艺兴的耳畔，刻意压低的声音沙哑得像烟，又毫无形态像缥缈不定的雾，挑逗着张艺兴敏感的听觉，  
“是不是感到很愉悦呢，哥。”他在耳畔轻笑，“我说过的吧，哥会很舒服的。”  
张艺兴瑟缩着躲了躲，没有说话，只是缠紧了双臂。不知名的感觉席卷了他，他只觉得自己在漂浮，仿佛下一刻就要沉溺。从未被刺激过的敏感地带现在被最喜欢的弟弟撞击着，快感累积的那么强烈，他的前端已经开始渗出点点液体，后穴也开始一阵一阵的收缩，他能够感受到边伯贤的动作也越来越大，令人脸红心跳的喘息声就在耳畔接连不停。边伯贤仿佛是真的要把他拆吞入腹，最终低吼一声，尽数射在了他的体内。几乎是同时，被滚烫的精液刺激的他，也颤抖着释放了出来。  
那一瞬间他有一种说不清道不明的感受。  
绝望，恍惚......  
甚至心满意足。  
顺着眼角留下的眼泪被细细吻去，继而又有温热的液体砸到脸上。  
他第一次看到边伯贤的眼泪。  
你哭什么。他没有说出口，闭上眼张口喘息，苦涩在味蕾蔓延。  
“哥哥，难道没有一点点，喜欢伯贤？以前，一点也没有吗。”  
张艺兴没有任何动作，安静得好像甘愿溺水的人。  
“我知道，哥哥不喜欢这样。但是人性本恶，没有一个人出生就懂得要怎么对别人好，只是想把喜欢的都留在身边。”  
张艺兴想到了个子高高的学弟，留也留不住，笑容像光，步伐如风。  
他留不住他，那是他的懦弱他的悲哀。边伯贤比起他要勇敢太多。  
“我是...那么喜欢哥哥，所以我想拥有哥哥的一切。也想成为哥哥的一切。”  
边伯贤小心翼翼亲吻着张艺兴，情事后干燥起皮的嘴唇互相摩擦，没有甘美湿润的相濡快感，只有嘴唇嫩肉被划伤的麻痒和疼痛。  
边伯贤起身，显得有些狼狈。“我等会就来帮哥哥清理。被子床单都要换一套了。”  
张艺兴想开口问他什么时候放自己走。  
最终却只有沉默，等他再次进入房间，抱起自己去浴室，看着他逃避开的眼睛。  
这可笑的一切。互相追逐。互相渴望。互相撕咬。  
原来，是那么的充斥快感，令人无法逃脱。  
待张艺兴已经累得睡着了，边伯贤才拿起手机。  
“你够了吗？不要再找艺兴哥了。你要的东西都给你了，也请你......”  
“别伤害他。”  
边伯贤伸手想去掖好被角，却因翻身的动静和张艺兴对上目光。  
他盯着他死水一样看过来的眼睛，一时之间忘记了该说什么好。


End file.
